Memory
by IvyCreed6
Summary: What happens when Diana forgets who she is? WW/BM being picked up yet again!
1. Intro

Ivycreed6: Thanks to The-Lady-Isis for being awesome and helping me so much...and putting up with my procrastination.

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Memory

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

So this is just a quick intro to something that has been buzzing around in my head for awhile.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was a steady beeping.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, resistant to the bright lights above her as she pushed herself up and looked about the room. It looked like some sort of hospital, judging by the equipment and spartan furnishings. Why was she in the hospital? She swung her legs out from under the covers and planted them on the floor. Her hand flew to her forehead as she felt a stabbing pain through her head that caused her to fall bad down to the mattress.

The pain was so bad she didn't notice the doors opening. "You're awake," she heard as the pain began to subside, leaving her feeling dizzy.

She looked up, her mind still in a haze from sleep and the pain – her heart practically stopped as she noticed the speaker. He was green and huge, looming over her.

There were several reactions she could have had, but she didn't get to choose any course of action because she was already screaming and scrambling from the bed and crouching down beside it.

"Diana!" the alien called after her.

Diana? Was he saying a name or something in his own language?

_I'm not going to hurt __you; _she heard the alien's voice whisper across her mind.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. This all had to be a dream, some crazy dream. Aliens weren't real were they? This had to be her imagination playing tricks, and if she just ignored it everything would go away and she'd wake up.

She sat there huddled up for a few minutes and nothing happened. She cautiously opened her eyes, removed her hands from her ears and looked around. There was silence. She peeked over the edge of the bed. The alien was gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps she had just imagined it all...but then why was she still in the hospital room? The pain in her head from before was throbbing this time but she had to move she couldn't just sit here and wait to see what was going to happen next.

She unsteadily rose to her feet and was about to take a step when the door opened, instantly she was back down on the floor hiding.

"Diana?"

It wasn't the same voice, but still she wasn't taking any chances. She listened to the sound of footsteps approaching and after a moment the stopped right before her. Red boots… She moved her eyes upward and was relieved to see this newcomer was a human.

"Is it gone?" she whispered, once again fighting the battle to get to her feet. "Is the alien gone?"

He was silent for a moment almost as if her were picking his answer carefully. "Yes, Diana, but J'onn wasn't going to hurt you."

"Who are you? Why do people keep saying that name? That isn't my name!"

"I'm Clark, also known as Superman," Clark answered kindly. "What is your name if not Diana?"

She opened her mouth to respond but stopped…she couldn't remember. "I…I don't know." She shook her head and sank down onto the bed, staring into space. "I can't remember anything."

Clark nodded kneeling down so that he could look her in the eye. "I figured as much when you were terrified of J'onn."

"The alien?"

"He is a Martian, but he's also your friend just like I am," Clark explained. She could hear in his patient tone that he wasn't lying to her.

"So…I'm Diana?" she questioned quietly. The name just sounded so wrong, so unfamiliar, but Clark was nodding and for some reason she trusted him.

"And you're also Wonder Woman."

"What's a Wonder Woman?"

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1:Scars

Ivycreed6: Thanks to The-Lady-Isis for being awesome and helping me so much!

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Memory

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

okay chapter one and it will raise more questions instead of answer them. Thanks Isis for reviewing it makes me very happy ^.^!! Squibalicious...this will answer your question in a way that you probably weren't going to expect...teehee! Okay so it's kinda short, they will get longer and here we go.

* * *

Chapter 1: Scars

"Well other than not knowing who she is, or who we are and being scared completely out of her wits," Clark began, exiting the infirmary where the other very nervous members of the Justice League were waiting, "she seems to be perfectly fine… I think she's sorry about the way she reacted towards you, J'onn."

The Martian didn't answer. Apparently he had been just as shaken by the encounter as Diana had been. Clark had to feel bad.

"So… she seriously doesn't know anything?" Shayera spoke up. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her usual defensive position. She was scared; he could see it in her stance.

They all were. It was hard to think of one of their own being in a position like this. Diana was their friend, their-team mate, and when she disappeared a few weeks ago after a minor disturbance they had been worried sick. They'd only found her last night, unconscious in Metropolis.

"No, not a thing… but she's taking it pretty well. If you want to go in and talk to her then-"

Clark was cut off by the usually silent Batman. "We need to run tests to be certain she really is Diana."

Clark wasn't surprised by his skepticism... but he was surprised by his presence.

"C'mon, Bats. We've all seen her! Diana hasn't exactly mentioned a twin or anything," Flash objected. He, Diana and Shayera had been particularly close friends and his rush to see Diana also wasn't a surprise to him. It was the usual Flash. Action first thoughts later.

"No, Batman is right," J'onn intervened before things turned into an argument. "We should run tests, physicals, everything just to be sure she's alright… however there should be no problem in seeing her for a few minutes."

That was really all Flash needed before he was zipping past the group followed by Shayera and John.

Clark turned to go back into the infirmary and paused. "J'onn?"

The Martian was silent a second. "I think it would be best I stay out here for the time being. Let everyone else have a chance to speak with her."

Translated that was he was afraid of scaring her again.

Clark turned his gaze on Batman whose only answer was silence. Clark shook his head in mild amusement and followed after the others.

* * *

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Diana called up to the window where some of the others who were observing her tests were. She knew that she was going to have a hard time remembering all of them, it was too bad she couldn't recall anything, these people seemed to really care about her… they must have been great friends.

However, after meeting all of them apparently they wanted to do some tests. First they drew blood, asked some basic questions to see if her brain had suffered any damage other than memory loss, and then they gave her some clothes to change into.

'_Yeah clothes… more like napkins.'_

Alright, so not napkins but she was extremely uncomfortable being dressed in nothing but a black athletic bra and matching tight shorts in front of all of these strangers.

"We're just going to be testing your abilities and measuring them against that of your last physical to see if there has been any physical damage," the Martian's… J'onn's voice crackled through the intercom.

"But I -"

A new voice came through the speakers now; Flash, or Wally as she was supposed to know him as. "Don't sweat it, Di. We've explained all your powers; you've done all this stuff before it should be a cinch, instinctive."

"But I -"

"We're starting now."

Before she could get what she wanted out, something huge fell from the ceiling.

"AH!" Diana dived out of the way sliding across the metal floor as the weight came crashing to the ground, the world shaking around her.

"You were kind of supposed to catch that, Di…" Wally said as everything grew still again.

"If I could do that do you think I'd be huddled up here?!" Diana screamed her eyes wide.

"Diana, you caught a weight twice this size the last time we did this," J'onn explained evenly.

_'I did?'_ She of course wouldn't remember that… but she also didn't think that she could catch anything that big and heavy… She didn't feel super-strong or particularly invulnerable.

"How about you just try pushing the weight?"

Diana nodded still feeling uncertain about this whole thing. "I'll do my best." She walked to the huge weight in the middle of the room and sighed. She had to admit they should've just asked her to do this the first time.

_You can do this… you're… Wonder Woman… I guess_. So much for a pep talk… she couldn't even believe what she was thinking. Diana closed her eyes and took a breath before placing her hands against the cool metal and pushed.

It didn't take much time to realize that the weight wasn't going to budge. Diana was pushing with all of her strength and nothing was happening.

They tried again and again with multiple weights of lesser size and the same thing happened. Diana didn't have super strength and another test revealed she couldn't fly either. It became plain then that whatever had taken her memories had also taken her powers.

* * *

"So she has no memories, no powers… and yet you still believe her to be Wonder Woman?"

It didn't take super keen ears to hear the argument from the hallway. They were deciding her fate. Most seemed to be on her side, but this Batman seemed to have a personal vendetta against her. She couldn't blame him though - she certainly didn't feel like a superhero. Wally had gotten all the footage of her in action and she'd gotten to watch it. The woman she saw on screen seemed so sure and strong. How could that possibly be her? The room they'd shown her was so empty and cold, with so few personal items. How could a person live like that? She felt like she was stepping into another person's life… a stranger's life.

"But DNA doesn't lie, Bats!" That was Wally, her very persistent advocate.

"It could be a clone."

"A clone?" There was obvious skepticism from Shayera, another who argued in her defense.

"There have been stranger things."

Diana didn't want to hear anymore, she started back down the hallway to "her room". She wanted to be their friend, their Wonder Woman, she wanted to know she belonged somewhere… somewhere with people who cared… and they did.

She went back to that strange barren room and crawled into the unfamiliar bed. Before long there was a hesitant knock on the door. "Diana?"

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "You can come in, Hawkgirl."

The door opened with a faint 'whoosh' and the Thanagarian entered. "You know, you can call me Shayera… or Shy if you want…"

She wanted to belong, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of familiarity yet.

"Is… is there something you wanted? Have you reached a decision?" Her heart was pounding in fear, something she was sure Wonder Woman never felt.

"Not exactly… you see some of us want to be completely certain that you are in fact Diana."

"I suppose you're talking about Batman."

Shayera actually smirked. "I suppose you heard right? Well he needs physical proof something other than DNA."

Diana furrowed her brow in confusion. "Like what?"

"Scars… you see scars and birthmarks aren't encoded in DNA. If you really are Diana…"

"Where is the scar you had in mind?" Diana was getting tired on the run around; she wanted to get straight answers.

"I've only seen part of it once… It's kind of not very visible… or else we would've seen it by now."

"Where?"

"On your hip bone, and it wraps around your back."

Diana pushed off the mattress standing in front of the other woman. "Is that it? She lifted up the hem of the dress she'd changed into after the tests revealing a long white scar that snaked across her hip bone and around to her lower waist in the back.

"So am I Diana?" The words came almost like a challenge… one that she knew was rude and uncalled for but she was getting frustrated.

Shayera smiled again, she apparently found her frustration amusing. "Well it would be hard to fake that."

"Do I have to go show the others?"

"Well as much as I'm sure they'd all appreciate the view… they'll take my word for it."

Diana smiled a genuine smile - the first she could remember since she woke up. "They'd better."

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Freedom from the Press

Ivycreed6: Thanks to The-Lady-Isis for being awesome!! I couldn't ask for anybody better!

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Memory

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

Alright Chapter 2 aren't we happy? I've been trying my best not to take too long to write them, but seeing as how the chapters are getting progressively bigger they should take longer each time. That and I'm having a hard time tearing ymself away from watching Heroes. Don't worry I've almost finished season three so it won't be distracting me for much longer.

Thank you to everyone for reviewing

Isis:Are they in a relationship? Who can tell? I suppose the only way to find out is to wait XP! and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

1000GreenSun: I'm glad you like it so far and I hope I didn't keep you waiting either.

Chaosmob: Yay for reviewing! of course Isis is the best!! I love her! Thanks for the review!

Crazy4fanfic2008:Thank you I really try to stay true to the characters and I'm honored you think I did well. The only person who I may screw around with is Diana but that's because she's trying to find herself...and believe me she will have a very tough time going about it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Freedom from the Press

The Watchtower was such a busy place, people coming and going all the time… mostly to save the world. Diana couldn't imagine herself being one of them beyond what she'd been shown on camera. Not only had she been a hero but one of the world's greatest… or at least that's what people told her. Everyone knew who she was not only in the League but on Earth as well… which was why she refused to leave the Tower. She didn't want to disappoint people, not when they thought so highly of her. Except for the founding members it seemed most people avoided her unless she addressed them directly. Diana didn't think they meant to be cruel, but they were just unsettled by what had happened. The only people who treated her the same, or what she guessed was the same, were Clark and Wally. Clark respected her still and Wally… well Wally was just extra friendly. He stopped in every day to make sure she was fine… She got lonely sometimes, but that was her own fault because she stayed locked up in her room. She hated the avoided gazes and even worse… the pity. Shayera was close but things had been awkward since she was powerless. Several times Shaye stopped herself in the middle of asking her to spar or a challenge. Diana knew she was disappointed because her strong friend was now… normal.

She'd give anything to have it back, but as they discovered about a week ago that was impossible.

_It had been a month since she'd woken up in the infirmary and finally she went to see J'onn. She regretted the way she acted when she'd been scared. Especially when he was supposed to be a very dear friend._

_Diana sighed, she needed to apologize. She found him in the Monitor Room, and he didn't need his mind reading abilities to know she was there since she lacked the grace she'd possessed before._

_"Wonder Woman," he greeted, turning._

_"It is just Diana now…" she said somewhat awkwardly. "I came to say I'm sorry."_

_"There is nothing to apologize for."_

_"Yes! Yes there is…"_

_"You were scared and didn't know better… though I take it there is something else, my friend?" He smiled at the last part, and she knew he'd forgiven her long before she went to see him._

_"Yes… I want you to access my mind and release my memories." She already knew what he was going to say before he said it._

_The Martian shook his head. "That is too dangerous; it could damage your mind even more badly than it already has been."_

_"PLEASE!" She took a step toward him and stopped. She tried to make the desperation and anger leave her voice. "Please, J'onn… without these memories…"_

_"It could kill you."_

_"Without my memories and powers I'm not sure I want to live."_

_There was a long pause. She'd just admitted to something very dark and personal that she'd not told anybody yet._

_"I will see what I can do… take a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs. Diana sat, her heart pounding at the thought that maybe she would finally remember something, but at the same time she could lose all she still had._

_J'onn took the chair across from her and laid his hands on her head. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. She felt him press into her mind and allowed him to do so. He searched through everything she'd experienced in the past month. He pushed deeper against the edge of her short memories before pulling out._

_Diana opened her eyes looking back into the unfathomable Martian's gaze. "What happened? Could you find anything?"_

_"No…"_

_Anger rose in her chest. "Then try again! I don't care what happens to me just-"_

_"No," he stopped her. "I can't… because there isn't anything else there."_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"You can't remember anything because nothing is being suppressed … everything you know now… is all that is in your mind."_

She couldn't recall anything because memories before she woke up a month ago didn't exist. This discovery brought up yet another argument with the founders… again Batman, who seemed to have some issues trusting her despite the fact he'd never bothered to even met face to face, argued against her but in the end they decided she could be trusted. She couldn't fathom how anybody could think she would turn against them after all they were the only people she knew and could rely on.

"Hey, Di! Get up and get dressed - we're going down to the surface," Wally commanded zipping into her room.

Diana sighed turning the page in her book. "Wally, I really don't feel like it." It was the same answer she'd been using every time he'd suggested going to Earth… she wasn't feeling particularly creative and it was the truth.

Wally sighed back at her and plopped down into the comfy chair across from her bed. She'd been meaning to do some re-decorating, but so far all she'd done was steal the chair Wally was sitting in chair from Shayera's room. She was spending so much time now at John's apartment and claimed she wouldn't need it anymore.

"Di, you can't sit up here moping all the time! Now they're showing your favorite movie at the cinema in Gotham and I think it would do you some good."

Diana lowered her book, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "What is my favorite movie, Flash?" Her words carried something of a challenge in them.

"Braveheart," he answered simply, but after a moment of the same challenging gaze he relented.

"Alright it's my favorite movie, you're favorite is Pride and Prejudice… you hate Braveheart."

They sat there in silence for awhile until Flash moved from the chair to the end of her mattress. Diana moved her feet to make room. "It's just that… you shouldn't be up here alone all the time. You're my friend, Di."

"But I'm not that same person…" she responded quietly.

"Deep down you are the same strong, kind, and brave person I knew you to be… who cares about your habits and stuff? Well I mean… as long as you're still hygienic."

Diana laughed swinging a pillow at him but he moved before she could.

"So what do you say, huh? Ready to face the world?" he asked from his spot, leaning in the doorway.

Diana chewed her lip. Did she really want to go down there? It meant so much to Wally… and he was the only person who was really making her feel like a human being…

"Okay, I'll go."

"Sweet! Alright, hurry up we're supposed to meet Shaye and John in an hour."

With that Flash zipped excitedly out of the room. Diana shook her head in amusement and folded the corner of the page she was reading so she could find it later. She guessed when Wally told her to get dressed he meant that a pair of sweat pants and a tank top wouldn't be appropriate for the place they were going.

She crossed towards the closet sliding the mirrored door open.

Hanging on the rack were clothes that seemed to belong to a completely different person. Everything was so sleek and sophisticated, and formal. When she wore them she felt severe and… cold. She didn't like the way she looked in them. She unceremoniously began grabbing hangers and tossing the clothes from the closet onto the floor. Too boring, too dark, too business like, finally when practically everything was on the ground she found something suitable. It was a cobalt blue sleeveless dress, the top was square cut and the bottom was loose and bell shaped looking almost like something from the fifties including the black belt that cinched at her waist. It was beautiful and fun - completely unlike the rest of the stuff she had. She completed the look with a pair of black heels. Diana decided not to bother with make-up; she disliked the stuff and didn't seem to own much anyway. She pulled her hair back into a loose bun, some of the dark curls escaping and framing her face.

She leaned closer to the mirror on the door and inspected herself carefully… not for the first time since she'd awoken. It wasn't often that one got to see themselves from a completely unbiased view… but she had that chance and she had to admit… she was beautiful.

"Hey going for some sort of retro look, Di?" Shayera asked, entering her room.

Diana turned away from the mirror towards Hawkgirl. Shayera was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black backless silk top, and a pair of black heeled boots. She was wearing an image inducer that would mask her wings from view; however she would still have to be careful because it didn't make them insubstantial. Everyone knew who Shayera was as well, but she didn't care too much for people staring wherever she went, especially since the stares carried the mistrust and hatred of people she'd betrayed.

"Not really, I just…hate the rest of the stuff I have," she responded with a shrug… that and she didn't want to disappoint the world with the new Diana.

"Well then, we need to take you on a shopping spree soon," Shayera said with a grin. "But for now let's go, you know John we can't be late."

Diana didn't know that… sometimes people forgot that she'd forgotten, but it was good information to log away. "How exactly are we going to go?" she asked curiously, as she followed Shayera out the door and down the corridor.

"Well we are going to teleport, but you usually like to fly."

"Fly?" Diana wasn't aware she'd be able to breathe in space.

"Not with your powers… a jet… you were a great pilot." There was a note of regret to her voice, she missed the old Diana… and she didn't blame her.

They walked in silence until they saw John who was waiting for them and all ready to teleport.

Diana was surprised at the sight of a man who came off as tough and unshakable completely lose the ability of coherent thought at the sight of a woman… then again it wasn't just any woman. Diana looked down at her friend and caught the satisfied smirk crossing her face. She knew exactly how badly the man was whipped… and enjoyed it thoroughly.

"You look pretty nice yourself," she told him quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss followed by a look that told more would come once they were alone.

Diana had looked away trying to give them a moment alone, but it had passed and it was time to go.

"Flash said he was going to meet us there he had some sort of emergency come up in Central City," John explained after Diana noted the fact the speedster wasn't present.

"You nervous about something?" Shayera asked as they stepped up onto the platform. Diana only realized then that she was fidgeting. "Um… I haven't teleported before."

"It's harmless and it will be over in a second."

Diana believed her but she couldn't help imagining herself with her limbs all in the wrong places and her head on backwards. But as she promised after an instant filled with light the teleportation was over.

When Diana opened her eyes they were on a busy street. Nobody seemed to notice their appearance, which Diana thought was odd, but apparently Gotham citizens didn't take too much notice of the out of the ordinary.

"You guys go inside; I'll wait here for Flash," Diana said.

She looked up at the bright theater lights and smiled softly. She hadn't expected Earth to be so different from the Watchtower and she was wrong. There were so many different sounds and people. There was actually a smell! She felt like a child raised in a black and white world that had just discovered a color palette. Every little thing was capturing her attention that she didn't notice a certain speedster sneak up behind her.

"Long time no see, Di."

Diana nearly jumped as she turned around to see a grinning Wally out of his uniform. "You saw me an hour ago," she said, shoving his shoulder as payback for scaring her.

Wally shook his head. "No… not the real Diana. When you smiled just now I saw her again."

Diana's smile brightened, that had to be the sweetest thing anybody had told her since she woke up. "Let's go in and see the movie," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You really must not remember anything if you're so eager to see Mel Gibson slaughtering the English armies."

"Well," she began as they started up the stairs towards the entrance. "I really can't knock something until I've seen it now can I?"

"No I suppose you… uh oh..." Wally trailed off staring past her.

Diana looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"Reporters… somebody must have recognized you… if we're seen together it will raise questions. I'll see you inside." And with that he was gone, leaving her alone on the steps… well until the wave of reporters descended upon her.

Voices echoed all around her each asking their own 'crucial' questions while camera flashes practically blinded her.

"Wonder Woman, where have you been the past few months?!"

"It's rumored you have left the League, what is your comment on the subject?"

"Why have you finally come back now?"

"Is your disappearance due to your relationship with Superman?"

Diana especially looked around for the reporter who said that but there was no way she'd be able to answer any of their questions.

"I -" She started, raising a hand to block the light from her eyes. "I um…"

It was then that something coming fast down the stairs knocked over some of the reporters questioning her.

"YOU BASTARD!" came a shrilly yell from the top of the stairs. Everyone's attention was now directed away from the man who'd come rolling down the steps to the woman at the top. She was blonde, gorgeous and dressed in a very short, tight fitting skirt and an even tighter low cut top.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER BOTHER SPEAKING TO ME AGAIN, BRUCE WAYNE!"

A murmur echoed through everyone watching and everyone seemed to have the same thing on their lips. Bruce Wayne. Cameras began flashing again and as the woman sashayed into the theater attention was turned to the man slowly picking himself up from his fall.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!"

The reporter seemed to forget about her completely, there was a new story they wanted to get the jump on.

As the man brushed himself off he caught her gaze. It was like he was telling her to go while he handled everything… but she had no idea who he was… still she was very thankful his misfortune was her gain.

Quickly she climbed the rest of the stairs and pushed through the glass door into the lobby where she was met by Wally. "Are you okay, what happened?"

"Some guy got knocked down the stairs by his girlfriend I guess. The reporters seemed to care more about that than my disappearance. "

Wally glanced over her shoulder. "Who?"

"Somebody named Bruce Wayne," she responded with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Wally asked in surprise.

Diana nodded her brow furrowing in question. "Wait you know who that is don't you?"

"Of course! He's this billionaire brat. I'm not shocked a gal shoved him down the stairs," Wally said, trying to play it cool but she saw through it.

"But he seemed like he knew me. Like he was helping me get away," Diana protested following Flash as he entered the theater.

"Well, Di…" Wally turned around looking her straight in the eye. "Bruce is a bit of a playboy, and whether you remember or not the world knows who you are and I'm rather sure he wouldn't mind you as the next notch in his bedpost."

She looked him in confusion…there were so many things she didn't remember. He seemed to catch this fact and sighed. "He wants to sleep with you… sex… please tell me you remember what that is…"

"Yes," Diana said trying to conceal her blush by looking down at her feet.

Wally put an arm around her, he realized he'd porbably embarassed her. "C'mon let's go get some popcorn and forget about that jerk huh?"

Diana nodded still not sure of what to say after what he'd just explained. As they arrived at the line Shayera and John were leaving. "What took you two so long?" John asked.

"Diana had a run in with the media. It's taken care of," Wally explained. "But enough about that - I'm here to eat popcorn and watch some Scottish men kick butt not talk about this. Let's go."

"Speaking of which we knew you wouldn't want to wait so we bought you a tub," Shayera said handing over one of the tubs of extra buttery popcorn to Wally.

"Alright!"

Diana followed the rest, they may have been able to shake it off, but she couldn't. She hadn't wanted to come down here and just when she was enjoying it the whole experience was ruined.

What was the deal with her so-called rescuer?

* * *

"Oh my gosh how could you say I hated that movie? It was totally awesome!"

Wally laughed as Diana excited exited the theater. "You really liked it?"

"It was amazing! To have such strength in the face of death? I can only imagine what that must be like!"

"Not to mention that he did all of that for the sake of the woman he loved? The romanticism of that isn't lost on you I'm sure," Wally teased.

Diana grinned, it had struck her as very romantic… she couldn't imagine anybody loving that much.

"I didn't think so… well it looks like its looks like Shayera and John bailed already… figured as much," Flash said as they started down the steps.

Just as they reached the street something in the shadows caught her eye. It was the same man from before, Bruce, watching her as she left the theater. There was something cold in his gaze, but also a curiosity that completely unnerved her.

"You okay, Di?" Diana turned back to Wally who was observing her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered, forcing a smile. Just before they teleported back she glanced over her shoulder… he was gone.

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Burden

IvyCreed6: Thanks so much for Isis who makes all the wonderful corrections I need when my brain is being silly.

Author: IvyCreed6

Title:Memory

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

Okay then Chapter 3 yay! This will hopefully get the plot moving and I apologize in advance for in OOC moments, I do my best to keep them to a minimum. In my defense people have many sides to them and thoughts we don't see in the show so there is alot of room for interpretation.

Isis:Yes he probably is hiding more pain than anybody realizes...poor emo man bat.

Chaosmob: I know right? he just zips off and leaves her there, but also he probably thought she could handle herself and he had to protect his identity. After all people would start to wonder who he was if he was hanging with Wonder Woman....and yeah Bruce falls down stairs makes me chuckle a bit.

1000GreenSun: Yeah they do know Bruce's identity...which begs the question why did wally talk so bad about him? *gasp*

Squibalicious: I already sent you a message, but thanks for the review! criticism done the way you did is always appreciated.

cRaZyGuRl093: There will be an encounter in the next chapter i think.

crazy4fanfic2008: Yeah Diana will be finding out very soon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Burden

Saving the world…a full time job. Disaster and Crime kept the shopping spree Shayera suggested from happening for a good three weeks. Finally they were able to get some time for themselves and headed down to Metropolis for an afternoon of simple relaxation.

"You know for once it feels nice to be taking it easy," Shayera said with a contented sigh as they sat on the terrace of a small café. They'd already finished their lunch; it astounded Diana how much the Thanagarian woman was able to eat. The only person who she'd witnessed eating more was Wally and he had a super charged metabolism… So much for eating like a bird.

"I suppose it is," Diana said, not for the first time wishing she was able to understand. For the most part she sat around the Watchtower doing nothing. Sometimes she was able to assist J'onn, but he rarely needed her and she wasn't able to go down to Earth or some other planet to help the other Leaguers. She felt so out of place.

"Let's get out of here," Shayera said, catching the hint of self pity and eager to make it disappear. "We need to get started - we have a busy schedule."

Diana smiled slightly and followed Shayera as they exited the patio. She was thankful for Shayera taking time to do this when she could be doing so many other things. It really felt like she was getting used to the fact her friend was now human and accepted it.

"So you think any more reporters will bother us?" Shayera asked as they made their way down the street. Diana shook her head laughing. "No, I think you smashing in one of their cameras was plenty to drive them away for now."

Though reporters weren't bothering her they were getting lots of stares from people. Mostly because Shayera hadn't bothered hiding her wings on this trip. Some people were in awe and others watched them with hate. If looks were able to kill Shayera would be gone several times over. She wasn't sure why people could hold onto the past like that when Hawkgirl had done so much to make up for her mistakes, but apparently she'd been angry with her too for a long time. Wonder Woman hadn't taken too kindly to the betrayal from a sister and it had taken over a year to get over it despite the efforts of their mutual friends. John too hadn't been able to handle it very well…however he forgave her more easily… Diana supposed love would make a person forgive.

As they hit the shops, Diana found things she liked ranging from jeans to tops that suited her so much better than the bland stuff she had before. They got shoes and jewelry and just when Diana thought they were done or else she'd actually drop Shayera dragged her into one last store.

"A dress shop?" Diana questioned. The dresses she had before were actually some of the things she liked the most from her wardrobe.

"Yes… I kind of need one and I figured you should get one too," Shayera explained, but before Diana could question why she'd need a dress a salesman poked his head out from the back door.

"Can I help you?" he asked in what was definitely a fake French accent.

"Yes, we're-"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" he said, bustling out from his position behind the door and hurrying over to them. "You two are Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl!"

Shayera rolled her eyes and directed a shrug to Diana who looked rather disappointed they'd been recognized. There was no way they'd escape notice…especially when Shy had wings.

"Yes, we are…my friend and I were just looking for some evening-" Shayera began, but was interrupted by another outburst.

"OH! This is like a dream come true!" he said excitedly and retrieved a tape measure from the counter. "You just let Claude take care of everything and he will get you a dress that would make any man putty in your hands."

Diana wasn't really looking for such a dress…after all what man would she want to turn into putty? …but Shayera looked pretty keen on the idea, and for the first time Diana was jealous. Jealous because Shayera had somebody to love her and that cared about her and Diana was practically alone. Claude began his search for the perfect dress by taking their measurements, which was okay except for how often and loudly he declared Diana's body to be absolutely perfect. Shayera thought it was hilarious but Diana was mortified.

"You, my dear Hawk, would look simply fantastic in something golden. Yes, warm colors are definitely for you, and low in the back for your wings, something very sleek and sexy."

"I kind of like the sound of this," Shayera said with a wink towards Diana.

"And you, dear wondrous woman. I have just the thing in mind for you." And on that very cryptic note he hurried to the back room. As soon as he was gone Shayera burst out laughing. Diana couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Oh, Di, you just giggled, I didn't think you could do that," Shayera said wiping a tear from her eye.

"What can I say?" Diana asked, mimicking the French accent. "I am a wondrous woman."

Their laughter died down before Claude returned with two dresses draped across his arms. He handed each of them his selection and pushed them rather roughly in changing rooms.

Diana shed her clothing and put on Claude's "putty inducing dress" and turned looking at herself in the mirror and gasped.

"I love mine, how about youm Diana?" Shayera called from the room next to her.

"It's perfect..." Diana breathed, completely in awe of the stranger in the mirror.

"Will that be cash, cheque or credit card?" Claude asked, somewhat smugly, through the door.

* * *

It was night when they were finally done with their shopping. It struck Diana as funny that they had come down to relax and they were both tired…then again, with how busy Shayera had been lately she wasn't surprised that she had gotten worn out. They were walking across the street just talking when Shayera's stance went completely alert.

"What?" Diana asked following her gaze towards the building across the street. The Metropolis Bank. "Is something wrong? Did you see something?"

"Yeah, but I can handle it. You go on ahead, Di, teleport up there and I'll come right after you," she said, handing over all the bags to her.

Diana was going to protest but there was really nothing she would be able to do. "Okay…but you be careful."

Shayera grinned. "Aren't I always?"

When she arrived back at the Watchtower Wally was there. "Did you just get here?" Diana questioned.

"Yeah, baddie in Central City was causing trouble again," he explained as if her were talking about the simplest thing in the world. "You know the usual, super villain wanting revenge for me foiling in last scheme…it's like washing your hair… Revenge, Foil, Repeat."

Diana shook her head; she wanted to keep from encouraging him to continue with the terrible jokes.

"You need some help with those?" he offered, noticing all the bags and boxes in her hands.

"Yeah that'd be nice. Here is all of Shayera's stuff I was just about to go put it-" As soon as he had all of the other girl's things he zipped off and back before she even had time to finish.

"All done. Everything is in her closet."

"Well, that must be handy," Diana said wishing that she'd been able to do things that fast.

"Oh come on, Di," Flash said following her as she headed to her room. "I'm just not used to slowing up yet, and I thought you were getting less touchy about the whole powers thing."

She had been getting better. At first it didn't bother her at all that she was normal but as time went on she started hating when people used them around her. It was just a reminder of how much she didn't belong up with these heroes…she started making her peace with it, but it was going to take awhile.

"It's fine. I'm sorry," she sighed, pushing the button to open to door to her room.

"How do you keep this place so neat?" Wally asked, zipping in at a somewhat slower pace than he was used to zipping.

"How do you keep your place a pigsty?" she shot back.

"You haven't been to my place."

"Yeah, but I know you…and if you think my room is spotless then yours has to be bad," she reasoned hanging the stuff up n her own closet and he stuck his tongue out at her, he knew he'd been had.

"Grow up, Wally," she laughed throwing a pillow at him, which he caught easily.

"So where did you leave Shy on this little trip of yours?"

"Something came up that she had to take care of. She told me to go on ahead."

"Oh…what's this then?" Wally asked, zipping over to the still open closet and holding out a hanging bag.

"That has the dress I just bought in it and you'd better not open it," she said, a mock threat entering her voice.

"OOH why?"He said, turning it around about to zip it open.

"Because it's a surprise if I ever wear it."

"_Diana, Flash." _J'onn's voice crossed her mind and she knew Wally had heard it too. _"You need to get to the infirmary. It's Shayera."_

Panic instantly stuck her. What could've happened to her? What if she was kidnapped just like Diana had been?

"I know you aren't going to like this," Wally began; he'd recovered faster than her. "But that doesn't really matter," he said scooping her and exiting the room at top speed.

Diana and Flash entered the infirmary both expecting to see the worst…instead what they saw was J'onn stitching up Shayera's shoulder with an extremely perturbed Green Lantern observing the treatment.

"Oh thank God," Diana breathed, all the tension and worry melting away. "You're alright."

"Of course I'm alright," Shayera said agitatedly, she winced slightly as the needle dug back into her shoulder. "John is just being dramatic."

"Dramatic? Shayera, you got shot! This never would have happened if you had help." The last part seemed directed to Diana in particular.

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Flash asked trying to get some explanations out while also giving time for John to cool down.

"I was out with Diana and I saw some movement going on inside the bank. I sent her ahead while I went to go check it out. It was just a bunch of two-bit thieves and one got a lucky shot. _I'm fine!" _

"Are you sure?" Diana asked moving towards her friend while J'onn started wrapping a bandage around the stitched up wound. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"How about pull your own weight?" John snarled before Shayera could respond.

"JOHN!" Shayera shot a glare towards him; in response he crossed his arms.

"You know I'm right."

Diana couldn't say anything. He was blaming this whole thing on her? Shayera was fine the wound was superficial and she'd stopped the criminals. What exactly did he want her to do? "This is my fault?" she asked standing up looking John straight in the eye.

"You bet it is. You sit around sulking on the ship making Shayera and Wally baby-sit you! The robbers didn't get a lucky shot, Shayera was exhausted because she and Flash have been taking on all the missions you would've handled and spend the rest of the time trying to find out who wiped your brain and stole your powers!" John spat. "So yeah - this is your fault."

Diana looked from Shayera to Wally neither of which would look back at her. It seemed at this point the ground was more interesting.

"Is this true?" she asked quietly.

"We're your friends, Diana, we are going to find out what happened to you, and we're not blaming this one you," Clark said from the door. Apparently he'd entered during John's speech.

"Speak for yourself, Superman," John said casting Diana a poisonous look. Diana could feel the back of her eyes stinging as she tried to hold back tears. She couldn't cry. Wonder Woman didn't cry.

"Fine…" she said, pushing her way out of the infirmary and starting off down the hall. She had to get to her room before she exploded. There was no way she was going to show weakness especially now when she had to prove she wasn't completely worthless.

"Diana, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Wally," she called back, her voice showing a lot more emotion than she'd care for. Apparently he didn't care if she'd rather be alone because in less than a second he was in front of her, holding her shoulders and blocking her way.

"Just listen for a sec."

"I wouldn't want to burden you with having to babysit me," she responded, turning her head away.

"That's not how we see it, Di! John was just angry he didn't mean it either," Wally assured her.

"Is it true you and Shayera have been taking on all the extra assignments in my stead?" Diana asked, now feeling daring enough to meet his gaze. She wasn't worried about crying anymore…she was too angry for that.

"Yes..."

"And have you been investigating what happened to me on the side too?"

"Diana, we want to know who did this to you and-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

They stood there in silence for awhile. "Then GL is right…I am just a burden to the League."

"No, Di, that's not true," Flash protested, shaking his head.

"Yes it is!" she sighed. "Which means…I have to go. I have to quit the League."

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Liability

IvyCreed6: Thanks so much for Isis who makes all the wonderful corrections I need when my brain is being silly.

Author: IvyCreed6

Title:Memory

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

Okay then Chapter 4 yay! Plot movement rocks!!! I hope all of y'all like this chappie.

DaisyJane: Well I hope this chapter cleared up some questions for you!

Chaosmob: He probably is investigating but he really hasn't had any part about him yet...which he will start having them because Diana has finally met him.

1000GreenSun: I feel kinda bad about making John the bad guy to be truthful...I mean I have never really liked him...his weakness is the color yellow for goodness sake!!!!! but that doesn't mean I should make him mean...except he's the only one who would've been upset like that so it was in character.

Kyer:Yeah I would've like Wally to lay John out...I think I'm going to do a little one shot thingy about a different way that scene coulda gone...and Batsy does care...too much and it makes him sad that "his Diana" is practically dead so he tries to stay away...but he'll soften up...cause deep down that's how he is.

* * *

Chapter 4: Liability

Diana had no idea what she was doing. The only reason she'd even come here was because of the paper. She'd been out of the Watchtower only one night, but it already felt like an eternity. She debated all night long whether or not she was going to do as Clark had suggested, but eventually she decided that as one last favor to the League she would.

Which was why she was where she was now, on the front step of some big fancy mansion, dressed in a pair of jeans, and blue shirt with a black vest that she'd bought the day before with Shayera. Diana glanced back down at the slip of paper in her hand. Perhaps this was the wrong place? But she had to be sure. Somewhat hesitantly Diana reached out and rang the door bell.

She chewed her lip, nervously waiting for the door to open. Why was she so scared anyway? Was it because she was finally meeting Batman? The man who spoke out against her? Yes probably… She'd heard so many stories about him, most of them intimidating and she really wasn't sure what she should be prepared for.

'_I wish Clark would've explained more,' _she thought rather unhappily as she heard footsteps nearing the door.

* * *

_Diana angrily shoved more clothes into a bag and zipped it up, tossing it with the others. There was no way she'd be able to take everything she owned down with her at once. Diana sighed heavily, sinking down onto her bed. She didn't want to leave, but she needed to find out who she was without the League, she couldn't rely on them for everything like she had been doing. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door._

"_Come in," she answered, gathering her stuff to pack more gently this time. _

_The door opened and Clark came in. He was actually among that last people she expected to come see her. "You can't stop me from going," Diana said before he could even begin his speech._

"_I realize that, but you do have enemies down there, Diana, and I'd like you to reconsider," Clark said, which didn't surprise her. "If there is doubt in your mind that this is the right thing to do, any at all, go here." _

_Written on the slip of paper was an address and 'Batman'. Diana looked at Clark in confusion who only smiled back and patted her shoulder before leaving without another word._

_

* * *

_The door opened revealing an older man, neatly dressed, who smiled upon seeing her. "Miss Diana, a pleasure to see you again."

Diana stared at him, wondering how she knew this man.

"Don't worry, I understand. Come in, Master Bruce will be out soon," he explained stepping aside allowing her into the entry hall. As if on cue the door to the right opened and out came…

"Alfred, who…" He stopped dead when he saw her.

"Bruce Wayne?" Disbelief was written all over her face as she stared into the face of the man who'd helped her against the reporters.

"Princess," he responded evenly.

"My God, you're Batman?"

"If you would excuse us, Alfred…I believe the Princess has something to say."

Alfred nodded, silently taking his leave from the room…now she was alone with him.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked, his voice cold.

"Well… Clark… you're Batman?" she said still not grasping the whole thing.

"As difficult as it may be to believe."

"Flash told me I should stay away from you."

Bruce leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "I asked him to, but that doesn't answer my question."

Diana was unsettled by Bruce's stony eyes watching her; he made her feel very small. "I…I'm leaving the League. It isn't right for me to stay… I'm just a burden."

"That's probably for the best."

For some reason when he said it…the whole idea just made her frustrated. "Well, I mean of course you would think so. After all you've wanted me gone since the day I woke up," she snapped. She didn't feel quite as small as she had before. "Why?"

"I really don't think I have to explain myself to you. Now if that's all you have to say I'm sure you can find the way out."

He turned and started to go back towards the room he'd entered from, however before he could Diana had him by the shoulder and was turning him around looking him straight in those cold eyes that had scared her before. "I think you do. Why did you want me gone?"

Bruce continued the stare down for a minute, jaw clenched, before taking her hand and removing it from his shoulder. "You're a liability, Diana."

_Liability?_ She could feel the anger swelling in her chest. "Because I have no powers?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and that alone was enough to tell her the question was dumb. Batman didn't have any powers he wouldn't hold that against her.

"Then what? Is it because I have no training or memories?"

"You have no _discipline,_ Diana... The princess was a strong, well-trained fighter, all of which she gained through the discipline of a warrior." He advanced on her, those cold blue eyes boring into hers. "You're a liability because you're weak, untrainable and refuse to help yourself much less the people who care about you." His voice lowered but was no less harsh. "You've already given up on yourself. I'm surprised it took this long for you to quit the Lea-"

Without thinking Diana slammed her fist right into Bruce's cheekbone, knocking him off balance.

His words hurt…and he knew it too. Why did he mean to hurt her? What exactly had she done to him…other than what she'd done in retaliation?

"I am not weak…and I haven't given up." Tears that she'd withheld when John verbally abused her were welling up in her eyes. "I just…" Her voice was shaking. "I just don't want anybody else to get hurt because of me."

Bruce stood there rubbing his jaw. "Good hit…before a hit with all your power would've snapped my neck." They stood there silently for a minute. The look in his eye was no longer cold…but she couldn't place what it was. "You don't want anybody else to get hurt on your account?"

Diana nodded.

"Then wait here." He walked into the next room, leaving her there to contemplate what had just happened. In less than a minute he was back and handing her a slip of paper. "This is the code to a training program on the Watchtower. Come see me when you think you can handle it." With that he disappeared back into the other room.

Diana smiled softly. "Thank you."

* * *

Bruce shut the door and sighed. That had not gone according to his plan. He had wanted to stay as far away from this woman as he could…but when she punched him…for the first time he saw in her the passion and the power that Diana used to have. There may be hope for her…

"Did you know this was going to happen, Clark?" Bruce asked, turning around to the man sitting in the chair across the room. He was dressed for work and had stopped by 'for coffee', he claimed before heading into the Daily Planet.

"What?" Clark asked innocently.

"You gave Diana my address when I told you not to tell her my identity," Bruce accused. "You sent her here when she was giving up. You knew I'd be disgusted by that and my disgust would send her over the edge and that I would end up helping her because I would see-"

Clark smiled, taking another sip of coffee. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

There were several places in the Watchtower where heroes could workout, and Diana found it practically impossible to be alone in one at any given moment. She really didn't want people watching her, mainly for the reason some of them got smug when she, a founding member and Amazon princess, got tired out and they kept going. She really hadn't expected heroes to be so petty…but then again that was just more proof that heroes were real people.

The workout Bruce had given her was difficult… Wonder Woman probably agreed with Batman that running five miles was a warm up…but Diana certainly didn't and she did the workout twice a day which was her own very misguided determination. She was currently on the treadmill for her cool down period…which consisted of two miles mile…which was her fourteenth mile for the day and thinking about how she'd gotten to this point.

* * *

_After leaving Bruce's mansion she felt extremely glad J'onn insisted she keep her com-link and identification card. When she called him for transport he didn't seem as surprised, but happy. When she arrived she was greeted immediately by Shayera and Wally who looked extremely relieved to have her back._

"_Don't worry, I'm back for good," Diana assured them. After being insulted and hurt so deeply twice in the past twenty-four hours, she was touched that they forgave her for storming off. "How is your shoulder?"_

_Shayera rolled her eyes. "Just fine! I wish people would stop asking me that." She sighed. "And you know it wasn't your fault."_

_Diana shook her head. "Yes it is…but I'm not going to cry and run away about it anymore."_

"_That's my girl….now I'd better go, you know important stuff to do, a boyfriend to yell at. The usual." With a playful wink Shayera turned and took off._

_Wally, whose shoulder wasn't hurt, gave her a huge hug which squeezed all the air from her. _

"_Okay, that's enough," she said, patting his back. "I kind of can't breathe."_

"_Sorry, Di, just glad you're back," he apologized, releasing her._

"_Yeah…I am too… Now let's hit the cafeteria, I'm starved."_

"_Sounds good to me!" he agreed. "But if you don't mind my asking…what made you come _

_back?"_

_Diana was quiet for a minute, she didn't want to talk about the details of her encounter with Bruce… after all Wally had been asked to keep his identity a secret, maybe it would be best if she didn't say she knew. "I have work to do."_

_

* * *

_

So now she was running…as she had been for the past few weeks. Along with the running there were other numerous strength and stamina building exercises. All in all she was working for a good three hours in the morning when she woke up and three hours before dinner…but she knew that wasn't enough. Bruce said to come back when she thought she was handling it…and if she only did what he asked her to do then there was no way he was going to believe she was ready - for what she wasn't sure, but she didn't want him berating her again.

When she had finished, she grabbed her towel and water bottle and finished the whole thing off. Damn, she was tired…but she had two more things to do before heading to the cafeteria to eat. Pretty soon she was knocking on the door of a certain Dinah Lance, also known as Black Canary. It was taking longer than she expected and was about to knock again when the door slid open revealing the shorter blonde woman leaning against the door frame in a black robe. "Diana? Need something?"

"Yes, um I was just wondering if you have any spare time you could help me with…um…the whole-"

"Hey, pretty bird, what's taking so long?"

They both had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Diana said quietly.

"Not yet…are you asking me to help you train?"

"Yeah something like that."

Dinah smiled. "Come see me later…" She glanced back into the room. "Make that tomorrow. Night, Diana." She gave her a two fingered wave and shut the door.

Diana stood there, feeling grateful she hadn't waited until after dinner to visit her.

The next stop this time was somebody who, like her, lacked powers. When she knocked on Huntress's door she waited even longer before the door opened and immediately was forced to look away. The main difference between Helena and Vic and Oliver and Dinah wasn't that Dinah had powers and Vic had no face…but that Helena and Vic completely lacked shame. And boundaries. Instead of coming to the door in a robe like Canary, Helena appeared loosely wrapped in a sheet…and the Question.

"Something you need?" Helena asked, running her fingers through her extremely messy hair.

"Yeah, um…but I can come back later." Diana said taking a step away.

"Now is as good a time as any…"The faceless man responded for his girlfriend who was to busy being attached to his neck.

"Well I was just wondering… if Helena could…come and help me a little with some… training," Diana said unable to look away…like it was a train wreck.

"You hear that, baby-doll?" Helena asked cheerfully. "I get to beat on Wonder Woman."

"I did…but I'm not sure we were listening to the same request… she'll be there…." Question remarked.

"Tomorrow," Helena added in between kisses.

"Late," Vic concluded shutting the door leaving Diana to wonder if she'd really just witness what she thought she had.

"Well…I need to go take a shower now…and gouge my eyes out."

* * *

I couldn't resist adding some Huntress/Question they're so fantastic..and who doesn't love GA/BC? Anyway please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Ready or Not

Ivycreed6: Thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chapter almost a year ago. School was rough for me this year since I was starting out in college. Dealing with my whole future and all put certains things on the back burner. I hope all of y'all who loved the story will not be disappointed in up coming chapters and will COME BACK and read now that I have picked up once again. I am getting my act together and things will hopefully go smoothly and I will be able to write this summer. For those of you just tuning in I am so very pleased to have you here.

A special thanks goes to my Beta Isis for putting up with my absence, grammer, and remembering my story which was very flattering.

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Memory

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

* * *

Chappie 5: Ready or Not

"_I'm pretty sure I'm witnessing the first time Diana has sat down in three months."_

_Diana rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Wally." _

"_Seriously, Di. You're working yourself way too hard." There was obvious humor in his tone, but not enough to mask the fact that he really was worried about her. "You need to cut yourself some slack."_

"_What do you think this is?" Diana asked, gesturing around her. They were sitting on a Starbucks patio in Central City taking a much-deserved break. For the past three months, Dinah and Helena had been cramming training inside her head that had taken them years to accomplish. It was tougher than the original workouts that Bruce had given her, but she didn't want to simply do as he told her. When she came back to see him again she wanted to exceed his expectations. Maybe even have him look on her without disdain again, like he had when she punched him. There had been something in his face that she wanted, needed to see again. And more than that, she wanted too badly to prove him wrong. That she wasn't so far gone that she was useless to the League. _

"_This is not at _all_ what I mean. You need a vacation," Wally said before slurping down some of his iced mocha._

"_You don't take vacations," Diana argued._

"_Then maybe I could use one too. How about the Bahamas?"_

_Wally had learned not to say he didn't need to, because it would eventually come down to an argument about her contribution to the League and how it should be the same as everyone else. _

_She was so much stronger now than she had been and she was determined to take her place in the League — not just because she used to be Wonder Woman, but as the Diana she was now._

_No more pity looks and charity._

"_Sounds great," she answered finally with a smile on her face. Wally at first seemed thrilled about her response but that hopeful look quickly deflated when the smile turned up into a smirk._

"_You aren't being serious are you?" the speedster asked, sighing._

"_What gave me away?" the princess asked, taking a long sip from her iced mocha. _

Wally had not been very happy with her when she declined — yet again — to relax. However, she could not stay and make him understand her point of view. She was not sure if it was even possible for him to understand why she felt like this. Why she needed to push herself. Why she needed to be worth something not just the League but to herself too.

Wally did not understand because in his world nothing had really changed. She was still the same Diana to him, despite the fact she was not. The former Wonder Woman knew it…why did Wally not get it?

It was infuriating just as much as it helped her.

In a way, she hated being reminded of who she had been. It set a benchmark that she was never, _ever _going to reach. Wonder Woman had been _Wonder Woman_ for God's sake, and Diana resented that. It felt like all people felt when they looked at her was remorse, sympathy. Like she was worthless and just wasting her time trying to improve. She was never going to be Wonder Woman — she had accepted that, why the hell couldn't anyone else?

It was always nice to have somebody treat her like normal, but at the same time she wanted now to be recognized for what she was now, not what she had been before.

And what she was now…was kicking Helena's posterior and wiping the floor of the workout room with her. Both Huntress and Canary seemed impressed with her progress and had decided the sparring match that would finish off their training that day would be what they had diplomatically termed "unrestrained".

Meaning when Helena aimed a kick at her it was going to be full out and aimed to hurt. Diana had at first been a little thrown off because she did not want to attack the other woman, but after a well-placed punch caught Diana on the cheek, she was more than prepared to fight back.

Now instead of Huntress catching her off-guard she was kicking her back into a wall, causing the dark haired woman to let out a pained grunt. "Ugh, that's going to be sore…" she groaned, picking herself up off the floor to face the former Wonder Woman.

"I'll bet. I'm glad you drew the short straw, Hel," the blonde bird teased lightly, using a nickname that was only reserved for her.

"Sorry, Helena," Diana apologized moving towards her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I guess that means we're done?"

"Yeah… I'm just gonna go get some ice for this. Maybe a massage from Vic," Helena added with a smirk crossing her lips as she started for her towel and water bottle.

Dinah laughed slightly. "I know what you mean — I'm going to be late to meet Ollie if I don't leave now."

Diana had nothing to add. She wasn't meeting Wally because he was busy with League business and it wouldn't be the same as the other two women's dates anyway. She was still envious of the relationships they had.

She just felt like there was some sort of emotion she was missing out on; something that was crucial to feeling…well…human.

"Any plans, Diana?" Dinah asked as she and Helena headed for the door. Black Canary had as of late been trying to keep Diana from feeling left out from things. The former Amazon had not said anything to her about it but it seemed the blonde woman had picked up on her feelings of not being connected. It was sweet of her, and she appreciated it.

"Not really."

"Oh….well, maybe we can do something soon since Shayera is off-world," Dinah suggested referring to the fact Diana hadn't been out much since her friend was out on a mission for a few weeks.

"Sure, sounds great," Diana answered. Dinah smiled and nodded before exiting to go meet her boyfriend.

Helena was just a few steps behind her but halted, turning back to facer her, dark eyes filled with curiosity. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'll just finish up here; take a shower, read… The usual," the Amazon said with a casual shrug. It was her usual for when her friends were busy working.

Helena laughed slightly. "Oh honey…you really need to get laid." With that she was out the door leaving a stunned Diana standing there alone.

Did she really seem _that_ boring? Yes ever since she started training it had been her life, but what was wrong with that? She was doing all of this in order to get a life back…but did it mean she didn't have one now?

She hadn't even gone back to Bruce, but that was because he said to come when she thought she could handle it… Then again…she had just kicked Helena's butt around. Was she ready? But ready for what?

He hadn't exactly explained himself…ever the mysterious Bat, he had remained away from her since their first contact on that day she punched him, but that question had been bothering her for a few weeks now. Was she ready to find out just what Bruce had meant?

_Yes._

She finally had that answer…Diana had been struggling with it and finally felt she was. And she hoped, she _hoped_ that all the work she had done would impress him. Show him that she was not useless to the League and she was worth helping.

Tomorrow… Tomorrow she would find out. She would show him just how ready she was.

* * *

Read and Review Please! Your reviews keep me alive!

Also I have one last note to say. In my profile you will see the actress I personally love to be Diana (despite the fact she has brown eyes) But it got me to thinking...who do you guys picture as Wonder Woman? I would love to know! Also I wanna know who y'all imagine as other characters. Bruce, Clark, Wally, Helena, Dinah, Shayera, ANYONE! Tell me in your review or send me a message. I might agree!.


	7. Chapter 6: Caution

Ivycreed6: Thanks to all who reviewed! And of course to Isis!

To Lee: I understand your points and they are valid. But The Story is mainly told from Diana's POV and she isn't investigating. I mentioned that the others are investigating and Batman is too. Diana is going to see the results of their investigation soon enough but not yet. The League is helping to find out but she just doesn't know what they have found also they have a world to keep safe so they can not investigate as much as they would like. Also Her mother is not mentioned because Diana does not yet know who her mother is or anything about her home. Other than the fact Wonder Woman was a hero she tries her best to avoid knowing her past because she thinks she can't get it back.

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Memory

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

* * *

Chapter 6: Caution

Yet again Diana found herself on the doorstep she dreaded. She had indeed come to the decision the day before that she was ready to face what Bruce had for her. But what if she had waited too long? What if her zeal to exceed his expectations in what he had given her had cost her the entire thing? What thing it was she still did not know.

Her blue eyes watched the wooden door trying to decide whether or not she really wanted to knock. The former princess absently picked at a loose thread on the sleeve of her jacket as she waited to gather her courage.

Why was Wonder Woman so afraid? Right, because she was not her anymore!

She sighed hanging her head, and for that very reason she was standing here trying to knock on Bruce Wayne's door….also known as Batman, or the man who loathed her.

Diana made a fist, looking back up at the door with determination burning in her eyes.

'_Alright. You CAN do this!' _She promised herself silently raising her newly made fist and knocking on the door.

It was not a second later before the door opened revealing Bruce's butler. What was his name again? Oh Right…Alfred.

"I was wondering if you were going to leave without knocking at all Ms. Diana" He said opening the door for her. His tone was even but there seemed to be warmth in his eyes as he spoke with her. As if last time she was here had not been the first time. Diana wished she could recall the times before when they had met.

'_No, stop that kind of wishing. Look to the future remember? 'She_ scolded herself as she stepped inside the entry hall. She was not as curious about the hall as last time but she still glanced around nervously. It felt like Batman could appear from anywhere with the disdainful look he was so good at.

"I believe Master Bruce has been waiting for your arrival for some time now he is downstairs." Alfred explained shutting the door behind her.

Diana was not sure how to respond to that at all. It sounded almost like…a joke? She was not sure because he said it so evenly…also she did not find it humorous at all which was odd because hanging out with Wally had made what was comedy and what was not quite evident.

And if it was a joke who was it for? It certainly didn't seem to be directed about her.

Her musing at this was cut short when she realized that he said downstairs. They were on the first floor! How was he downstairs?

Alfred seemed to remember then that she did not recall what he was talking about and gestured towards a room on the left. "Right this way your Highness." The butler said leading her into the next room. Diana followed hoping she did not appear as hesitant as she felt she halted suddenly as Alfred stopped right before a large grandfather clock.

Diana was even more confused than before until Alfred revealed the clock was some sort of secret staircase.

"He's right down there."

Diana looked from the darkened passage to the Butler and back. Okay he was for real this was not some practical joke.

"Thank you" she said feeling truly grateful for his help before starting down the stairs into the darkness.

Down at the end of the tunnel Diana was currently descending Bruce sat at his computer chair looking at his large screen deep in thought. Like the rest of the team the World's Greatest Detective had been investigating just what had happened to their Amazonian friend…perhaps he had been looking into it even more than the others. They all had League business to attend to… Bruce did not have that responsibility currently.

Besides…getting Diana back to normal was more important to him. Any sort of business the League needed could be passed on to somebody else until this problem was taken care of. The billionaire sighed leaning back in his chair. He has so few leads as it was and absolutely nothing was panning out.

What happened to her? Who was able to take out the Amazon and remove her powers and memories? He considered the fact it might be scientific, if so there was a possibility of him being able to reverse it…but he had to know just what they did to her to do that.

His thoughts were thrown off however when he heard faint footsteps from across the cave. He turned in his chair to see the very object of his deep ponderings standing there across from him in the darkness.

He had been wondering when she was going to come back if ever…he hoped she would. She looked so beautiful still, like a light in the darkness of his cave. Looking at her one would not think that she was any different than before.

But Bruce knew she was different. By the way she carried herself and with how unfamiliar everything here was to her.

Yes the former Wonder Woman did look more confident than when she entered his house the time before. But she still wasn't the true Diana…his Diana.

'_No don't think about that. Diana is a colleague a team member and that's all she should have been.' _If he could convince himself that's all she was to him and all he felt about her it made the loss much more bearable.

"Um….Alfred let me down here…" Diana spoke finally. She was fidgeting with loose thread on her sleeve…she was obviously nervous.

"Yes, I told him he could." Bruce said finally, rising easily from his chair moving across the room towards her. "Do you need something Princess?" his tone clipped doing his best to keep the distance he worked so hard to maintain around her.

"You said to come back when I was ready." The former Amazon seemed intimidated by him. That was different too, another reason he could tell she was not the woman he knew. She had never been intimidated or afraid of him.

"I did. Your point?"

She seemed thrown by that. He was testing her of course if she backed down he knew she would not be ready for training with him. Meaning she certainly was not ready to help the League like she wanted.

Her initial shock though melted again as her brow furrowed slightly in annoyance. "Well I am."

"Are you really?" Bruce turned from her starting towards the other side of the cave again.

Diana blinked hating the fact he was questioning a choice that took her a lot of hard thought. She knew she was…she had to be she had worked so hard! " I said I was!" The Amazon said indignantly, following him as he retreated to the far side of the cave here a fighting ring of sorts had been set up.

"I did everything you asked of me and more! …What is this?" She asked and the frustration slipped from her tone instead turning into curiosity.

Bruce moved through the gap in the chords of the arena wall not answering her just yet. Apparently he figured the area itself was answer enough to her question.

Diana followed suit moving into the area smoothly. She was not quite sure what he had in mind but she was not going to back down from this. His silence was annoying her and the fact he questioned her readiness just made it worse.

"If you think you are ready then prove it." He answered finally, not facing her yet instead sliding on what looked like sparring gloves, similar to the kind that she had worn working with Helena and Dinah.

This was starting to not look so good. She was a match for Helena and Dinah maybe…on good day. Before she could object to anything Bruce suddenly turned directing a blow at her which she only narrowly, and rather clumsily, avoided.

" No warning?"

The only response to this was another attack. She dodged to the right this time rolling away on the padded floor and back onto her feet with ease.

"What is this a test or something?" She asked taking a defensive stance, ready in case he attacked again. He did and she managed to again duck out of the way. "fight you and see if I am ready for whatever the hell it is you have planned?"

He kicked out at her and she stepped backwards retreating from him. She took his silence as an affirmation or her questions and began formulating an idea. He swung another first at her and instead of dodging she grabbed his fist and his fore arm using his momentum starting to flip him over her shoulder. However, it seemed the Bat was too familiar with that move and pulled his arm back toward him taking the Princess with it pinning her against him, the arm she held firmly in her grasp now pinned against her throat.

"Hardly ready at all if you ask me Princess." He said quietly in her ear. In his words she could almost hear…disappointment?

"You didn't even tell me we were going to fight!" She argued, her voice strain slightly from the pressure he was applying to her neck.

"Like one of the people you come up against if going to warn you when he attacks…" He scoffed releasing her.

Diana pulled away turning to him with fury etched in her features. "And that's just that? Two seconds and you KNOW I am not ready?" It was not fair! She worked for MONTHS! "I cannot accept that!" She said advancing on him, shoving him into the side of the arena and holding him there, her fingers angrily clutching the fabric of his shirt. She worked her butt off and ignored her friends to please this idiot! The yelling stopped and her tone turned dangerously even, her blue eyes staring intensely into his. "You will give me another chance. Right now."

Bruce blinked slightly looking down at the furious woman holding him against the cords of the arena. He had not planned on letting her have another chance if she had failed the first time. But the way she was looking at him with so much anger. She had never been so mad at him before…except the time he tried to kill himself to save the world without telling her.

"Alright…one more chance Princess"

* * *

Diana was doubled over panting hard. She had Bruce had been working through her "one more chance" for the past hour now and several things had changed since then. The main one being that she was dog tired now and even Bruce seemed to be slightly winded. The other being that since she knew she was going to be fighting now Diana had shed the jacket she was wearing leaving just the tank and jeans and her dark hair was pulled back away from her face.

Looking up from the floor she saw Bruce too breathing trying to get ready for their next round.

"Am I ready yet?" She asked breathing in between words.

"Not sure yet Princess" He responded still trying to get his wind back, only he was not doubled over like she was.

Diana growled slightly finding the energy to move again lunging at him when he was not expecting it and tackling him to the arena floor.

Bruce shoved her off taking this chance to pin her down. "No warning?"

"You didn't give me one first" Diana responded trying to pull her wrists out of his grasp, however it seemed without super strength she was not going to be able to get free.

Bruce nodded seeming to find this answer a fair one. "Alright…you are ready."

Diana blinked in surprise at the remark since two seconds before he had said he was not sure if she was or not. "You mind telling me what for you had never made that point clear."

"More training Princess…but with me this time not Huntress and Black Canary." He clarified still sitting on top of her and finding that he really did not feel like moving. "And yes before you say anything I did know about that."

Diana was not really surprised that he had known. Most of the people in the Watchtower knew and even though Batman did not live there he still visited enough to hear about it. "With you?"

"Who else better from the founding members to teach you than somebody without powers?" Bruce clarified once more.

Diana nodded because he did have an excellent point even though he seemed to dislike her. Except…for somebody who disliked her he sure seemed alright enough with her to still be sitting on her pinning her down. The Princess swallowed hard, feeling heat rising to her face that had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature of the cave. "N-nobody I guess…." She answered curing the hesitation in her voice.

Bruce however did not notice that detail for once…he was a little too focused on other things at the moments. Things that if the Princess knew about would probably increase the blush that was already growing on her cheeks.

Right now he felt a lot less like pretending that all she had ever was to him was a good friends and team mate, and more like leaning down the few inches that was between them and kissing her perfect lips. He even caught himself leaning down towards her, It was only been an it at the most but it proved his resistance was getting a lot weaker than he thought.

With this thought clearing his mind Bruce sat up and moving off the princess and walking away, not offering a hand to help her up from the ground like her would have.

Bruce did not trust himself enough right now to touch even one finger.

Diana pushed herself up from the floor looking at his retreating back very confused. What the hell had just happened there?

Before she could ask Bruce spoke up still walking back towards his computer not looking at her.

" See you tomorrow for your first day Princess." There was no request in his tone so she figured it as either then or no training at all.

'_Alright fine…tomorrow it is Batman'_

* * *

_Read and Review!_


	8. Chapter 7: Plans

Ivycreed6: Well again I am here to say I am sorry for my absence. I got caught up in all sorts of projects and school and everything was crazy. Some of those projects have now been canceled leaving me time to focus again on my account. I wasn't sure what to do with this story until I was reading some stuff by my favorite BM/WW authors this morning and they made me decide no matter how many breaks I take I owe it to they people who like the story to finish. I am sorry that this is only a small tid bit but it really helped me with my thought process and is to let people know I am back...dont worry the next part SHOULD be up soon. I apologize for any mistakes because I only checked it myself.

Author: Ivy Creed6

Title: Memory

* * *

Chapter 7: Plans

Alfred knew Bruce Wayne better than anyone…even better than Bruce himself. Practically raising the boy made reading his face quite simple and he often took advantage of his unique ability. He knew how Bruce felt and when he knew his charge needed it he offered sage advice or lent an ear in case he needed to talk. However, Bruce had been even more distant than usual for months now remaining in the cave researching what exactly had happened to the princess who had obviously won his heart long ago. However, the dreary mood in the mansion had begun to lift recently as Diana began training with Bruce. It was rocky at the start, in fact he'd witnessed Bruce acting down right cold to the princess, but as her fighting skills improved so did Bruce's mood. On one recent occasion Bruce even managed to smile a little at something she'd said…progress for his charge indeed.

Diana, too, seemed different now than she had before, all those months ago when she appeared on the doorstep of Wayne Manor wanting to speak with Batman. Diana was becoming more like the Amazon he remembered every time he saw her. She was not quite as lost now and her confidence was much higher.

He cared a great deal for her because of what she'd done for his adopted son in the past and wanted what was best for her as much as Bruce… So of course he had to step in when he could to get things on the right track for them and his chance was coming right at that moment.

"Oh, Your Highness. I was not aware you'd be visiting," Alfred greeted the lady politely.

"I come almost every day Alfred." Diana responded amusedly.

"Ah yes of course, it is nice to see you so soon."

"Likewise, Bruce is where he always is I assume?" the Princess asked knowing the answer. Wayne spent every moment he could in the Bat Cave researching.

"Yes, he has been down there all morning. Which is why I must ask a favor of you." Alfred was putting his plan into action now, but of course Diana had no inkling that there was anything at work here.

"Of course! Anything you need." Diana was all too eager to help out as he knew she would be.

"Bruce missed lunch and I had spent all this morning working on it. It would be a shame if it went to waste. Will you take it to him for me?" Alfred inquired starting towards the kitchen already even though she had not agreed just yet.

"Sounds easy enough just put some on a plate and I will-"Diana was cut off by Alfred reappearing with a basket for her.

"I already had it packed up. Thank you Princess." Alfred handed her the picnic basket not showing his amusement at her surprise.

"I told you, just call me Diana." The dark haired woman smiled and started toward the hidden entrance to the cave.

"Yes of course, afternoon Your Highness." Alfred turned and started back towards the kitchen already feeling the satisfaction of a job well done.

* * *

Please Review it keeps me working and makes me feel like people care.


	9. Chapter 8: Too Much Too Fast

Ivycreed6: Heya guys I got this done as quickly as I could because the last chapter was so short. I really think you wll be pleased with this one! I must thank everyone for the wonderful reviews that make me feel better. I must also thank Isis for being so wonderful and agreeing to help me once again even though it takes me forever to post these chapters sometimes.

Title: Memory

Beta: The-Lady-Isis

* * *

CHapter 8: Too Much Too Fast

Bruce was in his usual swivel chair when Diana descended into the cave. She knew he heard her footsteps on the stairs because he was closing the windows he was viewing on his computer screen. The Princess was of course suspicious of this action, but she never asked. He wanted to have a secret that was fine with her. She was just glad that he wasn't treating her like an enemy anymore.

"Afternoon, Princess," he greeted evenly, turning around to see her setting the basket of food Alfred gave her down at the desk. "What is this?"

"Lunch. Alfred was concerned about you not eating and asked me to bring this down for you," Diana explained opening the basket. "It smells delicious."

"That's Alfred for you, but I don't have the time," Bruce said not getting up from his chair.

"Oh yes you do, I got here early; there is plenty of time for you to eat."

"And why exactly are you here early? Isn't there anything else for you to do, Princess?" Bruce was not trying to be cold; the question really seemed to be inquiring about what she did in the spare time she was not training with him.

"Well, no… Clark is in Kansas, Wally is busy with some Central City business today and Dinah, Helena, and Shayera are all with their respective boyfriends," Diana stated, sounding a little more depressed at that last part than she would've liked. It did not bother her when people were busy with League business of their everyday jobs, but as of late, seeing all her friends with their lovers…it had started bumming her out. In the beginning she did not have a problem spending time with these people as couples but more and more, seeing the way Shayera and John look at each other, hearing the way Oliver spoke to Dinah, it was starting to show her that there was something missing. Hell, even Victor and Helena and what they had made her ache.

Since these feelings occurred so often when hanging out with those friends, Diana was spending more time with Bruce than anyone else. It was actually becoming a rather pleasant experience.

"Ah, so coming here early was the only option." Bruce's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Well, not the only one, but the best one… Now, before we train you are going to eat because I am not going to let you use the "weak from hunger" excuse when I beat you," Diana teased slightly taking out a plate and unwrapping it.

Bruce sighed, knowing she was not going to budge, and took the food from her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Diana smiled glancing back into the picnic basket. "Aw, that was sweet. There is another plate in here."

"I guess Alfred didn't want you starving either," Bruce commented, eating despite his previous protests.

"I guess not," she responded happily, removing the plate from the basket. "Or dying of thirst," she added in slight surprise, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

It _was_ a late lunch - but wine?

"I don't think that will mix well with a sparring session." Bruce was out of his chair now and taking the bottle from her hand, inspecting it curiously. He, too, seemed slightly confused by the fact that Alfred slipped the wine in their lunch basket.

"Oh come on, Bats, loosen up." Diana took the bottle back and uncorked it.

"Your training-"

"-won't be hindered by one glass," Diana interrupted his objection and poured two glasses. She hoped it wouldn't anyway, Diana had not tasted wine since she woke up.

Bruce took the glass that was forced into his hand and Diana took hers as well. "Now eat," she commanded taking a sip of her wine. It tasted like nothing she'd ever had before. It left a warm feeling in her stomach that spread as she drank it.

"As demanding and stubborn as ever," Bruce sighed but there was a hint of a smile on his face as he went back to his chair.

"Am I really?" Diana was obviously touched by this because he hadn't ever compared her to her old self in a good way.

Bruce hesitated, turning the chair around so he was not facing her. "Yes."

"And you're as open as ever," Diana sighed and began eating as the cave fell in silence…very frustrated silence. Diana threw her head back finishing off her glass of wine. She felt light-headed and didn't feel like eating, but she did not want Alfred's food to go to waste.

"So I guess you stopped hating me because I am like my old self?" She broke the silence pouring another glass of wine; her tone was obviously a little irritated.

"I thought you only said one," Bruce said not turning to look at her still.

"Two isn't a big deal," Diana snapped, gulping down this glass more quickly than the last.

"Not so much so fast, Princess," Bruce cautioned, finally turning to look at her.

"Yeah, like you care!" Diana glared slightly, her speech was slurred slightly. This was a new feeling. She was still angry at Bruce because of how awful he had been. However, she still felt…good. It was like yelling made her feel better…maybe she should have another glass of the wine Alfred had been so nice as to pack for them. BUT BRUCE! HE WASN'T KIND AT ALL! The man had only started being nice when he thought she acted like the old Diana! He did not care at all who she was now! He HATED who she was now!

"Diana, you don't remember a thing about your past….so I guess you don't recall the fact you're a lightweight when it comes to alcohol," Bruce kept speaking with his INFURIATINGLY calm voice.

"I am not!" Diana defended almost childishly.

"Yes you are, and I think we should put the wine away and talk about this." Bruce rose from his chair moving to her.

"YEAH! Let's talk about why you hate me so much!" Diana agreed, but wasn't putting the wine away.

Bruce appeared to not like this subject. "Let's take you back to the Watchtower."

"No! Answer the question."

"Diana-"

"ANSWER!"

"I didn't and don't hate you," Bruce answered finally, not looking into the princesses eyes.

"Then why were you so mean? Why, when I needed friend the most, did you turn your back on me? I was your team-mate right?" Diana was genuinely hurt and wouldn't be speaking like this but the words were tumbling from her mouth almost like she could not control them.

"I didn't turn my back on you..." Bruce's voice was quieter now and seemed more cautious.

"Well…you saved me from those reporters, but that was like...all you did! Why did you avoid me for so long?"

Bruce was hesitating again and it was making Diana angry. Her blue eyes narrowed in anger. "Hey look at me when I am talking to you!" Her tone was so forceful that Bruce obeyed her, his own blue eyes looking into hers.

Diana scoffed at his silence and turned to go away, not even wanting to hear anything now. Before she could go she felt a hand close on her arm. Her mind was fuzzy and she wasn't sure how to react, but she wouldn't have had time to anyway. Bruce turned her around and pulled her back to him pressing his lips against hers. Diana stiffened immediately until Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing closer to her. The tension she felt ebbed away and she relaxed against his body. The wine had made her feel warm and light headed but this kiss was doing so much more than that. His lips caused a fire to spread through her entire body, and were making her so dizzy that merely standing was hard. Diana responded to his kiss, gently taking his face in her hands and slowly her lips returned the same pressure he was applying. Suddenly it was gone. Diana opened her eyes looking up at him, catching his expression. He looked like he was starving, but not for food like Alfred cooked…it was for her.

As quickly as she caught it, the look was gone and replaced with the same serious expression he always had…and it made her sad.

"I…should not have done that," Bruce said quietly, his lips were still only inches from hers.

"Don't say that." She was not sure how she felt about what just happened, but she wasn't regretting it. The Princess was so confused, she thought he had hated her all this time, but this kiss…did that mean that he had been avoided her because he felt the opposite?

"I think you should head back to the Watchtower."

"No! That-that can't just be ignored," Diana objected weakly as Bruce removed his arms from around her torso.

"I'm sorry," Bruce answered quietly and left as fast as he could without running.

* * *

Diana slammed a fist into the defenseless punching bag, growling angrily. The wine's effects had faded now and she was back at the Watchtower taking her frustration out in the gymnasium. She was getting back on track with her life and now, NOW Bruce had confused her making things even worse.

He KISSED her! She could not understand what had prompted him to do that, and he hadn't bothered to try and explain! He just apologized and walked off, leaving her there slightly inebriated and gaping like a fool. Diana always assumed that the reason Batman was so cold was because he disliked her not because he _liked_ her.

The doors to the gym whooshed open and Diana didn't bother to turn around as she spoke. "Hey Wally," she greeted still throwing punches.

"I can't believe you just did that. You have been spending way too much time with Bats," Wally joked, leaning against the wall.

"Come to work out?" Diana asked turning around to face him.

"Nah, I came to see you."

"And you knew I would be here?" Diana asked grabbing her water from a bench and gulping some down.

"You're always here or in your room. So it was just process of elimination."

Diana was really glad that Wally had come to see her. She felt so confused and alone now, Bruce had completely turned her upside down with that kiss and she needed somebody solid. Wally seemed to catch something somber in her manner and his usual carefree expression turning to worry.

"You alright, Di?" he asked, sitting down on the bench by her.

"I know I'm all sweaty and everything, but can I hug you?" Diana asked, there was a slight tremble in her voice.

Wally didn't both to answer verbally, he simply moved closer and wrapped his arms around her and gave her the hug she had asked for. Diana sniffed burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm just so confused, Wally. What I thought was the truth wasn't everything I had decided…how can I know who I am if things keep changing on me?"

"It alright… Di, you can handle anything," Wally assured her, feeling a little awkward about this but he was going to be there for her.

"Can you do me one last favor?" she asked quietly. "T-tell me about Bruce…what was he to me b-before I woke up? You told me that he wasn't a good guy but…Bruce asked you to do that. What is the truth?"

Wally sighed, defeated. He promised to help Bats out, but he wouldn't stand to see Diana hurting. She was vulnerable now and this was not fair to her. Bruce could handle their relationship from now on. He wasn't going to cover for him anymore.

"Alright, Di. If you're sure you want to know."

* * *

Please review guys because it makes me happy and keeps me working!


End file.
